monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviljho/Monster Hunter World
Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: World. Due to its enhanced metabolism, Deviljho must constantly seek out prey. It is extremely violent and known to snatch up large monsters in its powerful maw and flail them around. They can be found in all major biomes (Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale. Their materials can be used to craft the Deviljho Armor Set. Deviljho was permanently added to the game on March 22, 2018. __TOC__ Behavior and Abilities Deviljho is armed with a powerful set of jaws that it can use to deliver bone-crunching bites to prey and foe alike. In addition, its powerful hind legs allow it to run at relatively high speed and leap considerable distances towards prey. When enraged, Deviljho is capable of producing a mysterious clouded emission which can be shot out of the mouth in a stream at prey. This substance contains the Dragon Element and can be very deadly to hunters as well as other monsters. Deviljho is a nomadic monster, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, Deviljho is always in search of food sources. It is known to be cannibalistic and is also prone to eating prey alive in order to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its energy. Deviljho will appear as an intruder in High-Rank quests and expeditions upon completing the ??? Rathian investigation quest. http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/topics/update/ Deviljho can grab smaller large monsters like Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku,https://youtu.be/WxAxIy1DzXE?t=6158 Tobi-Kadachi, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, and Dodogama in its mouth and use them as bludgeons. It can even grab Odogaron with minimal effort. It can also throw them directly at the player for a considerable amount of damage. Deviljho can still attack while caught in a Pitfall Trap, being able to slam its torso down and in some instances breathe dragonblight. https://youtu.be/WxAxIy1DzXE?t=6427 Deviljho displays turf wars with most "top of the food chain" monsters (Rathalos, Legiana, Diablos, Bazelgeusehttps://clips.twitch.tv/FurtiveDeterminedTildeAliens) while exhibiting normal combat with "mid tier" monsters, such as Anjanath, Barroth, Jyuratodus, etc. It does not have turf wars with subspecies. Deviljho shares a pin attack with Anjanath, but with the inclusion of causing Defense Down as well as increased overall damage. Deviljho may launch a counterattack after being staggered. If hit during this counterattack, it will be left in a vulnerable state for an extended period of time and it's Dragon powers would be doused off. The Deviljho will still remain in rage mode, albeit unable to use its Dragon breath and thus the Agitator skill can still remain active even after a successful attempt to exploit this weakness. Hunt Details The Deviljho is a target in the following quests: *The Food Chain Dominator *Tempered Deviljho is exclusive to the "Relish the Moment" event quest. Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Deviljho and Savage Deviljho Equipment Deviljho materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Deviljho α Armor and Deviljho β Armor. MHW-Deviljho AArmorSet.png|Deviljho α Armor|link=Deviljho α Armor (MHW) MHW-Deviljho BArmorSet.png|Deviljho β Armor|link=Deviljho β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Deviljho weapons: Gallery MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 006.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 007.jpg MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 001.png MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 002.png MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 003.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Deviljho and Diablos Screenshot 001.jpeg|With Diablos MHW-Deviljho and Aptonoth Screenshot 001.jpg|Tempered, with Aptonoth MHW-Deviljho and Dodogama Screenshot 001.jpg|Tempered, with Dodogama MHW-Deviljho Screenshot 008.jpg|Tempered References